


Another Halloween with another troll

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, BAMF Ron Weasley, Crossover, Drabble, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Fun, Gen, Halloween, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Harry has the worst luck, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Marvel Universe, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley-centric, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-04 00:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Harry always had the worst luck when it came to Halloween. He didn't know how but somehow he was the reason why Ron had lost his wand and now wielded the weird hammer that summoned lightening.





	Another Halloween with another troll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Roll-a-drabble and Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019.  
RAD prompt: Superpower swap  
BINGO Squared filled: O5 mjolnir
> 
> If you recognize something, it belongs to the creators, not me. This time around I was able to track down artists who created these wonderful images. Casual Friday: Thor is by Andrewkan and the hot bearded Ron Weasley is by hillyminne.  
I make no money from this! Just satisfaction :D
> 
> Betaed with Grammarly so expect grammatical errors!

All Harry (and craving Hermoine ) wanted for this year was to enjoy Halloween ghost parties (which did not include real ghosts) and binge on candies and horror movies. They had dragged Ron to the United States with them and he was not really sold on muggle horror stories. This had led to another argument and then the silent treatment which lasted for three minutes before Ron had put his foot in mouth.

Harry couldn’t shake a feeling of Deja vu. It was an exact scene played on Halloween in their first year of Hogwarts. Ron had been an arse, Hermione had run away crying, and he was the one who searched for her.  
‘At least this time we won’t end up facing a troll!’ Harry thought dryly when he found crying Hermione on a bench next to the Stark Tower.

Before Harry could utter a soothing word to his hysterical best friend; something big, heavy and green descended from the sky and created a big crater a few feet from their bench. He scrambled up to its feet and made a beeline towards them, presumably to smash them. Harry dimly heard a whooshing sound behind the troll and wondered who would win. Will they fall prey to the green troll or the flying mad hammer?

Ron intervened and neither of them had a chance. He cast the levitation charm on the hammer and dropped it on the troll’s head. Two blows from the metal hammer knocked the troll out and he slumped to the ground. The hammer wrestled out of his control and made a beeline towards the trio. Ron had years of practice of catching high-speed projectiles hurled towards him. His well-honed keeper instincts went into overdrive and he dived to catch the hammer. It was surprisingly light-weight, and he flicked his hand experimentally just to get a feel. There was a low rumble and all three friends yelped at the sound.

“Sorry Mione, I swear it wasn’t me.” He hurriedly explained, trying to placate his pregnant wife before she could berate him.

However, when another rumbling sound followed his hand movement, he wasn’t too sure about it.He raised his hammer-hand towards the sky and swiped it down, making a semicircle. When a bolt of lightning crashed nearby and the green troll stirred, Hermione had had enough.

“Honestly Ronald, haven’t you learned not to experiment with magical weapons? You are an auror Merlin’s sake! You spent a week in St. Mungo’s thanks to those creepy knives you found in the last raid.” She took a deep breath to calm her down. “Now, before you cause any more destruction, lower your new toy and stun the troll before it wakes up completely.”

“But..” Ron tried to defend himself but a stranger’s booming voice cut his sentence. 

“Who are you and what you have done to my friend Hulk?” 

Ron tried to stun the troll before the tall, muscular man could help the troll. However, he couldn’t get his wand to work. It struggled against the grasp and freed itself from his hand. Three friends tracked its flight wordlessly. It landed in the stranger’s hand, who inspected the wood in his hands with interest. Then his gaze landed on the hammer in Ron’s hand and he spluttered with indignation.

“You can’t have it, it's mine..” Both of them pointed at the weapon’s in other’s hands at the same time.

Another thunder rolled through the cloudless skies, ominous lightning accompanying it this time. The stranger went pale and examined Ron with interest. He had the same kicked puppy look like Hagrid and Harry’s heart went out for him. 

“Take lessons Capsicle! Ginger is worthy.” A metallic voice said, and the trio looked at a robot in Gryffindor colors floating in distance. They were now facing a man dressed as American Flag, the robot, the tall stranger with Ron’s wand in addition to the grumbling green troll.

“Harry, this is all your fault! You have the worst luck when it comes to Halloween!” Hermione and Ron spoke in unison, their previous argument long forgotten. The loud thunder in distance backed them up and Harry couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> To find more art by these phenomenal artists visit : https://www.deviantart.com/andrewkwan  
and https://hillyminne.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave kudos and comments, I love them :)


End file.
